to be named
by Thom Ironarm
Summary: a multi cross over that is hopefully a new twist on a few older fanfictions. my first story
1. Default Chapter

prologue  
  
Son residence  
  
"Mom I want to let you know that I am going to move to America for the rest of high school" Said Gohan. He Goten and ChiChi were sitting around the dinner table discussing how to avoid the unwanted publicity from everyone finding out the Great Saiyaman was in truth Gohan Son of Goku. "Other than Videl no one knows where exactly we live and seeing as how she plans on finishing school there as well."  
  
"But where will you stay at son." answered ChiChi. At that question well Gohan lifts his arm up and starts scratching the back of his head. "Well mom a friend and his cousin have bought a house and invited me and Videl to stay with them." he semi answered.  
  
" But you will be coming home often wont you?" asks Goten.  
  
"Of course I will probably be home at least every other weekend." Gohan answers.  
  
"So where exactly are you going then son." Queries ChiChi  
  
"Well its this little town called......."  
  
Masaki Shrine  
  
"So Tenchi, are you looking forward to living with your cousin for a while?" asks a elder looking man in shinto garb who usually goes by the name of Katsuhito.  
  
"Actually yes I am Grandpa. But can you make sure the girls dont try and follow me this time? I dont want to give cousin Ranma the wrong impression of what iss going on here." answers the young ponytailed crown prince of Jurai named Tenchi. and then asks "How did we get the money to buy a house in America anyway?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi I will try to keep the girls from following you for as long as I can. As to the money well I am by no means poor and the Masaki has tended this shrine and kept making investments for a very long time. By the way Washu has created a dimensional portal that can only be opened by you between here and your new room." Answere Katsuhito all the while thinking (good thing that fool Hercule sent a good portion of the payment as long as we got a house with enough rooms for his daughter to have one. Between him, Goku, and Ranma it wasnt all that draining on the finances!)  
  
Satan residence  
  
"So dad is it all set up?" asks a teenaged girl name d Videl.  
  
"Yeah I got a hold of this Ranma kid and gave him your share of the house payment. Are you sure you want to do this Videl?" Replies the overly muscular and not all that bright Hercule while thinking (Man those two Glowing, blond hair guys were scary when the short one told me to do this or else ...... Brrr.)  
  
"yes dad I do wnt to do this. I want to see what it is like to not have everyone knowing who I am for once." replies Videl then in a whisper "and maybe be able to go on a real date with Gohan."  
  
the roof of the Tendo Dojo  
  
"So Ranma are you about ready to move?" asks a teenage girl with a short haircut.  
  
"Yeah, but how will we explain to pops and yer old man?" replies Ranma.  
  
"We will just tell them we need to get away from all the craziness for a while. But how will we keep Cologne and Shampoo from following?" said Akane.  
  
"Thats already been taken care of." answers Ranma.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey Old Ghoul where are you?" Yells a Brightly Glowing Ranma as he Storms into the Nekohanten.  
  
"What do you want Ranma?" comes Colognes raspy reply ans she hops into the dining area.  
  
On hearing this Ranma's battle aura gutters out from the sheer shock of hearin what Cologne called him instead of the usual "Moko-Dono" or "Son-in- Law". None the less he replies " I want you and Shampoo to stop trying to force me to marry her."  
  
" You have no need to worry about that any more. Thanks to your actions with prince Herb and Saffron, the council ha sdecided to cancel both the kiss of death and the kiss of marriage in regards to you. Also the ask me to find out if you would be willing to be adopted into the tribe as my great grandson? Well sonny boy ?"returns the shriveled old ghou...er woman.  
  
"What would that entail Cologne?" asks Ranma.  
  
"Well Basically you would become Shampoo's cousin and I would be able to train you more fully." replies Cologne  
  
"Well I guess so but I was kinda planning on moving out soon to finish high school without all the insanity." said Ranma . "Well then great grandson all I need you to do for now is sign this and come by the village on August 20th for the annual tournemant." says Cologne.  
  
"All right then. See ya Later Great Granny." Said Ranma as he walks out while thinking (if only the council knew my true power.)  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"oh?" Says Akane.  
  
"Yeah Shampoo is now my cousin." replies Ranma.  
  
"Well I guess Cologne got one thing she wanted then."  
  
"oh?"  
  
"Yes she got you into the tribe didnt she?"  
  
"I guess she did didnt she. Well good night." So saying this Ranma gets up and jumps to the ground.  
  
"Well good night to you to (in a whisper) my sweet baka." as she climbs down.  
  
The next morning everyone wakes to the all to familiar sounds of Ranma and Genma sparring over the Koi pond.  
  
after the semi ritualistic panda dunking the two go inside to be greeted by the combined efforts of Kasumi and Nodoka for braekfast. After everyone is done eating Ranma cleared his throat to get everyones attention. "Uhm me and Akane have an announcement to make."  
  
"What you two want to go out and get married right now?" Came Genma-Panda's almost illegible scrawl.  
  
"No."  
  
"You want to break the engagement?" Comes Soun's almost bawling tones.  
  
"No."  
  
"You want me to be your manager while you go on tour as models?" Came Nabiki's remark with a raised eyebrow  
  
"No. We are going to finsh high school in America." comes Ranma's reply.  
  
"WHAT!!!" comes froma all but Kasumi and Nodoka. They both just smile as they already knew about the decision and had been helping them to get ready.  
  
"Further more we will be leaving today." speaks Akane.  
  
As the conversation goes on Kasumi and Nodoka keep getting more and more forceful to calm Nabiki Soun and Genma down while up in the rafters Happosai is watching and waiting for just the right time to announce his news. As the shouting hits its peak Happy jumps down bouncing off both Soun snd Genma's heads finally landinge on the table before speaking "SILIENCE! Now these two will not be going alone. I will be going along to supervise." As this bombshell is dropped we depart the scene before it all erupts into violence.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
please respond  
  
before I forget I dont own any of these so dont sue. 


	2. Apology

Hello sorry but this is not a new chapter but rather an apology but between moving and writers block it will be a while longer before I get chapter 1 of either of my stories finished and posted. Also the prologue of my Ranma X-men Evolutions story had the phone call partially cut out in the upload. One last thing is that I still need title ideas for both of my stories.  
  
Remember one is a Ranma/X-men Evolutions crossover while the other is a Ranma\Dragonball Z\Tenchi Muyo\Power Rangers crossover. 


End file.
